<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Haze, Stagnant Wind by wolfpuppi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920185">White Haze, Stagnant Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpuppi/pseuds/wolfpuppi'>wolfpuppi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Bleach Chapter 686 - Death &amp; Strawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpuppi/pseuds/wolfpuppi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't think about each other at all, each with their own skeletons to carry, their own ghosts haunting them.</p><p>Until they did.</p><p>Post-TYBW and CFYOW, pre-WDKALY. Canon compliant until, of course, this divergence. Spoilers for the Bleach manga and light novels are plentiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Kuchiki Rukia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Kuchiki-fukutaichō! Wait up!” Shūhei jogged after Rukia, catching up to her at the First Division’s gates after the Lieutenant meeting. Renji was walking alongside her - he cast a glare at the black-haired man, but Shūhei, oblivious in such situations, did not notice.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Renji,” Rukia waved him off with her free hand not holding paperwork, Renji striding off with a frown. Rukia turned to Shūhei with a smile. “What is it, Hisagi-fukutaichō?”</p><p>Shūhei felt heat rising to his cheeks - he’d never actually interacted one-on-one with the Thirteenth Division’s lieutenant slash acting captain. She was busy with the duties of both roles (although her brother helped with some paperwork only a captain could sign) and was often training with Tōshirō or out with Kiyone, Mashiro, and Nanao. Or, she was at the Kuchiki Estate, or with Renji…</p><p>Shūhei cleared his throat, Rukia now blinking at him, confused at his silence. “Are you alright, Hisagi-fukutaichō?”</p><p>“Y-yes! I just needed to collect the Thirteenth Division’s submissions for the Seireitei Communication this month. If you have them. If not, it’s no big deal, I can pick them up later-“</p><p>“Oh, right! Here they are…” Rukia stuck her tongue out of her mouth cutely as she dug through the stack of papers, mumbling about how she’d forgotten to hand them in earlier.  Shūhei furrowed his brows at the stack, noticing how unstable it was becoming.</p><p>“Kuchiki-fukutaichō, let me help—“ He reached his arms out to assist.</p><p>“No, no, I got it!” Rukia wiggled a folder out precariously, about to succeed, but the motion caused the papers to scatter everywhere, like cherry blossoms falling. “Ah! Well, here’s your folder…” Rukia managed a laugh, sighing as she bent down to clean up the mess.</p><p>Shūhei took the folder from her and began picking up papers, too, wondering if after the Blood War he’d really ever seen or hung out with her. He liked her laugh, like snow twinkling in flurries down to fresh powder, how she tucked her short-hair behind her ear, the way she felt like a real person to talk to, despite her noble status and terrifying strength. </p><p>Shūhei jumped when his hand accidentally touched hers, reaching for the same piece of paper. “Ah! Errr, sorry, Kuchiki-fukutai—“</p><p>“Rukia. You can just call me Rukia,” she smiled, noticing how similar he looked to Shiba Kaien; he was more reserved, but the fierce determination when provoked was the same. “We’re equals now! The formalities are something I’ll never get used to, anyways…”</p><p>Shūhei nodded, pausing. “Well, just call me Shūhei, too. Sorry for the mess.”</p><p>Rukia stood, shaking her head. “Thank you for helping!”</p><p>She was about to walk away, but Shūhei felt his mouth reacting before his brain could stop him. “Rukia!”</p><p>Rukia turned to look at him - even the way he said her name felt familiar. </p><p>“I need to interview someone for this next issue… Do you want to do it?”</p><p>Rukia paused. “Only if you let me design some aspects of the page the interview will appear on!”</p><p>“Oh? Uh, sure…” Shūhei chuckled, rubbing his neck. They both began walking back towards their respective divisions together, finding the conversation easy.</p><p>“I hope you have some Chappy templates…” </p><p>“Chappy?! Like, the rabbit?!”</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Shūhei arrived back to the Ninth, a serene smile on his face, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Mashiro was at his desk, feet up, candy stuffed in her cheeks.</p><p>“Yofffff Laththhh!” She exclaimed, her mouth full. Kensei looked up from his paperwork, frowning at her manners, then directing his furrowed brow glare at Shūhei.</p><p>“You’re late. What, you get distracted by a passing woman on the street?” He turned back to his work, Shūhei smiling to himself as he picked Mashiro’s chair up - with her in it - to move her away.</p><p>
  <i>Yeah…</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This began as a joke but then it became more... after realizing that Shū and Rukia are quite cute together, and that they do share similarities with past things they've dealt with.</p><p>The first chapter is a one-shot, the rest after follow chronologically/have some story to them... I'm not quite sure where it'll end up but I will keep writing as long as it stays fun and I have time. :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>#HisaRukiNation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shūhei makes a mistake and has to roll with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, he’s STILL out of it,” Renji grumbled, entering the spare room in the 11th Division Office Ikkaku had commandeered to put Shūhei in. He’d eaten an ENTIRE FUCKING WEED BROWNIE that morning, and it was dinner-time now and he was still passed out on the futon, staring at the ceiling. Ikkaku was carrying a plate of food and a large glass of water, Yumichika peering over his shoulder behind him.</p><p>“Why did you make him eat the whole thing?” Yumichika asked, giggling at Shūhei’s form.</p><p>Ikkaku frowned. “We didn’t. I told him to take ONE BITE and he ATE IT ALL.”</p><p>“He’d never had one,” Renji clarified, Shūhei finally turning his head to look at them slowly, his reactions severely delayed.</p><p>“Holy Reio……… hi, guys! Hi! Why are you wiggling that like?! Your body… go whooooooooooooooowooeow…” Shūhei’s voice was slurred, his eyelids incredibly heavy. He tried to sit up, slipping and rolling over onto his stomach, butt in the air. He began laughing.</p><p>Yumichika raised his feathered brows and backed away slowly. “Alright, I’ll let you two deal with this… when Muguruma-taicho comes looking for his lieutenant, I don’t want any part of this.”</p><p>Ikkaku set the food down at a safe distance away from Shūhei, prodding him. “Hey. Eat this!! Text us if you need anything!”</p><p>He and Renji watched Shūhei’s laughter settle. The black-haired lieutenant looked at the palte of food and jumped, laughing again. “Oh my god…. I thought it was going to bite me….. It’s food. I can’t believe it…….. It’s so…. Real….”</p><p>Renji shook his head. “We do NOT tell anyone about this… if Muguruma-taichō asks, we were training late.”</p><p>Ikkaku shrugged, the two leaving and closing the door, locking it - it was highly unlikely Shūhei would be able to walk in this state, but they hated to think what kind of chaos he would cause if he escaped the safety of the room. They had even taken his Zanpakutō away from him.</p><p>Shūhei heard the door close about three minutes after it actually did. He turned from his position on his stomach to stare at it, the wood of the door moving in lines as if it was melting into the walls, which then began melting into the ceiling, which then began raining down upon him and opening up into the sky at the same time. He vaguely remembered his friends telling him to text if he needed help. The ceiling raining down and everything melting into each other and spinning fast and the food next to him about to eat him seemed to necessitate help from an outside party.</p><p>He picked his phone up, fumbling it in his hands because it kept changing shape and it even scratched him with sharp claws at one point, and managed to flip it open. “Help……….. Oh…. maybe Rangiku will help me…. If I tell her how much I love her…. She will help me….. It’s now or never!” He exclaimed, sitting up somehow, the ground beneath him becoming curry. He stared at the now-curry-floor, bending down to lick it. It tasted horrible. Someone had forgotten to add the necessary spices. He would ask Rangiku to bring them so he could season it.</p><p>Shūhei huffed, feeling the weight of the moment dawn on him. He scrolled to the “R’s” in his phone, found Rangiku’s name, and began composing his message.</p><p> </p><p>HIii LKI know whe ahaven’t talked a lot andD it’s been Cravzy with the Reocngsruction of the Seiretiei but I jahve something asvery important 2 say and I need To sya it now and get it off mYc Hest. I am inLvoe with U and always Hav been. Your hair is so beautiful when It is Long or SHort and I it shines the sun in. U r liek the Sun to me. Yor eyes are so Determinc and when ou are Traing or in battle. It is beautiful. Most beautiful ever. Pleas beat mu up in battle. It is OKya for u to be Strnger than m. I don’t midn. U ralso bvery funny and havea god sene se a of Humor. Ur asmile makes me Smile. I will plaey yoaU a soNg on my guiar. Tak u on Mootocylce and we Can ride thoru Rukongai and I’ll take yuo to your favort Store.</p><p>Letsl go to DInnr. Tomorrow. I can cook fr u Mgmgmgmgrmmmf-taichō taught me godod Recip like Wrld of LViing. F uc want. I just neec ded you to Mknow. Il oev you. Itsl ok kf you donts/ Just lets talk. Be safefa text ame; back. By.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied after rereading his message, he hit send. Shūhei looked out the window, sitting absolutely still for ten minutes in case the sky fell on him. “It’s the sky,” he finally muttered, collapsing onto his back in a starfish-like position. “IT’S THE SKY.”</p><p> </p><p>Rukia’s phone jingled the Don Kanonji theme song. She was drinking tea with Byakuya at the Kuchiki estate, her cheeks full of sweets, and she tentatively looked up at him to see if it was fine for her to answer. Byakuya caught her gaze and nodded.</p><p>“It’s fine, Rukia. It could be important.”</p><p>Rukia checked the sender. “Ah? Nii-sama, has anything happened today? It’s a message from Hisagi-fukutaichō…”</p><p>Byakuya sipped his tea, unimpressed. “I’ve not heard anything. I’m sure Muguruma-taichō would have contacted me if it was urgent.”</p><p>She flipped the denreishinki open, clicking the “READ” button.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>FROM: SHŪHEI HISAGI<br/>
TO: RUKIA KUCHIKI</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Rukia’s eyes scanned the message, her brows scrunching every now and then, tilting the phone in her hands to decipher the characters she was seeing. She finished reading the message, her heart beating a bit faster. <i>Is any of this true…? But why is it typed like---</i></p><p>A lightbulb went off in her head.</p><p>“Nii-sama, where was Renji this morning?”</p><p>Byakuya set the Seaweed Ambassador cookie he was about to bite into down to answer her question. “Training with Hisagi and Madarame. Is there a problem?”</p><p>Rukia nodded her head, stifling a laugh - how could she explain to her brother that his lieutenant had gotten Shūhei HIGH? Renji had invited her to share a weed brownie with them, but Rukia had declined - she preferred smoking so she could work on the trick of making a Chappy appear when she exhaled. Plus, she knew where the weed brownies came from - Kiyone had made them with “special ingredients” from the Fourth (Unohana had left a secret, very potent stash of MJ hidden somewhere in her office, which Isane had then found), and Kiyone had spent the whole day yesterday bugging Sentarō at the Thirteenth, leaving Rukia with more paperwork than she’d wanted…</p><p>She had declined, and it seemed Shūhei had been the one to pay the price.</p><p>Rukia smiled, quickly typing a reply on her phone and setting it down, cupping her tea in her hands and taking a very smug sip.</p><p>“All settled, then?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>Rukia nodded. “Yes, nii-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>FROM: RUKIA KUCHIKI<br/>
TO: SHŪHEI HISAGI</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I look forward to it. I like sweet food.</i>
</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Shuhei woke up in an unfamiliar bed, sunlight poking through his eyelids, the warmth of the blankets over him being ripped away.</p><p>“Hnggggg?” He covered his face with one arm, reaching with his other hands towards where he thought the blankets would be.</p><p>“Dude, what the fuck! You slept naked?!?” </p><p>The blankets returned to him, brusquely tossed back, and Shūhei sat up, blinking against the light. “Ehhh…. Hnnn… Renji?” He made out the redhead’s tall figure, and Ikkaku’s form behind him, his gaze averted. “Where am I?” He looked around at the bare room, the basic futon, his clothes strewn in a corner with his denreishinki on top of it. “What happened--” </p><p>Ikkaku hit him on the head with his fist in a playful manner. “Oh, you really don’t remember? You owe us big time, Mashiro came looking for you and we had to cover! I swear, Hisagi, if we get in trouble with Muguruma-taichō because of you…”</p><p>Renji had turned his back. “Get dressed! If you really don’t remember, we’ll tell you… heh.” He snickered, Ikkaku doing the same. As Shūhei put his clothes back on, they recounted the prior day to him - how he’d eaten A WHOLE brownie, how they’d checked on  him multiple times only to find him incapacitated and in another universe, how when they’d checked on him last night he was mumbling about practicing his guitar and professing his love for Rangiku.</p><p>“Why would you guys let me eat the whole thing?!” Shūhei complained, tying his obi. “Where’s Kazeshini?!” </p><p>Renji handed his Zanpakutō back to him, Shūhei tying it to his obi. “You ate it too fast! We couldn’t stop you! It’s your fault for not realizing it tasted different…”</p><p>“They WERE really good, to be fair,” Ikkaku laughed. “Did you end up texting Matsumoto? Did she respond?”</p><p>Shūhei rubbed his neck, blushing. “I don’t know…”</p><p>The three left the room, Ikkaku carrying out the futon and ensuring the room was spotless before closing the door. “Well, if she did, get on it! And if she rejected you, tell us so we can laugh. Either way, it’s a great reason to drink tonight!”</p><p>He led the two out of the Eleventh’s barracks, Shūhei bowing his head at Renji. “Thank you, Abarai. For looking out for me. I’ll be ready next time!”</p><p>Renji laughed. “I hope there isn’t a next time. Focus on getting the girl of your dreams!” He punched Shūhei’s shoulder lightly, waving a lax goodbye as they parted ways.<br/>
Shūhei flipped his phone open now that he was alone - he hoped he hadn’t made too much of a fool of himself. He remembered typing a long message, and remembered hitting send, but the rest was a blur…</p><p>“Holy shit… oh no, oh no…” Shūhei ran a hand through his hair nervously, blinking rapidly as he checked and double-checked what he was seeing on his phone.</p><p>He hadn’t sent the message to Rangiku - he had sent it to RUKIA KUCHIKI. And she had RESPONDED. They were supposed to have DINNER. TONIGHT. And HE was the one COOKING. </p><p>Shūhei Hisagi was at a cross-roads. He wasn’t a hero like Ichigo Kurosaki. He wasn’t a powerhouse like Kenpachi Zaraki, a man of wisdom like Kisuke Urahara, an inventor like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he had no status like Byakuya Kuchiki, wasn’t a prodigy like Toshiro Hitsugaya, had no experience or flamboyance like Shunsui Kyōraku, and he wasn’t fearless like the man that was now his captain.</p><p>Shūhei Hisagi simply had his pride in being himself, in being a shinigami. He was not going to text Rukia Kuchiki back and tell her it was a mistake, that he’d messaged her on accident and would have to decline dinner. He didn’t have enough courage or charisma to do that. He was too kind to do that to her. She would kick his ass if he did that, he assumed. </p><p>So with a sigh, one of someone facing the unknown head-on, with fear in their hearts and their blade in their hand, he replied to her short, cheeky message.</p><p>
  <i>FROM: SHUHEI HISAGI<br/>
TO: RUKIA KUCHIKI</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We still on for tonight?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is separate from the first, but here on out, they'll be chronological (I think). Not sure where it'll go; this is just as much of a ride for me as it is for you all... :)</p><p>I updated the rating to M+ just to cover all my bases.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shūhei is still reckoning with his mistake. Izuru and Rangiku become involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Shuhei’s surprise, Kensei didn’t give him grief for not being at the office the whole day prior. He simply nodded at him when he came into the office, Mashiro even annoying him in her usual way, not adding any other quips that could give away why he was gone for so long. While the workday was normal, Shuhei felt far from it - he was anxiously tapping his pen on the desk, shifting in his seat, standing up to pace every now and then.</p><p>“Shuhei - what’s wrong?” Kensei finally asked a bit gruffly, annoyed at the constant tap tap tap tap. </p><p>Shuhei startled - he needed to ask Kensei for a recipe, but his captain’s paperwork stack still looked too daunting to interrupt. “Ah, nothing, captain… just… thinking about some edits for the Seireitei Communication I have to make…”<br/>Kensei scoffed, continuing to sign the papers before him. “You’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>Shuhei blushed, his captain not seeing it. “C-Captain!”</p><p>“What? Ask whatever you want to ask or stop being annoying,” Kensei didn’t even look up.</p><p>Shuhei inhaled, standing up - as if that would make him more imposing. “I need a recipe that you learned in the World of the Living to make dinner for a date!”</p><p>The silver-haired captain stopped writing, looking up at Shuhei slowly, trying to not let his laughter show. It was endearing how shy his lieutenant was with topics like this, and he couldn’t help that his first instinct was to laugh in his face at the way he asked. “Seriously? That’s it? Tch. What kind of food do you want to make?” He shook his head, sticking the pen behind his ear and crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair to await Shuhei’s response. Shuhei wasn’t a bad cook himself, but Kensei’s time in the World of the Living had given him a wider range of skills; it wasn’t uncommon for Shuhei to ask him for recommendations.</p><p>“Uhhh….” Shuhei hadn’t gotten that far in his thought process. He thought about Rukia’s message to him. “Something… sweet?”</p><p>Kensei arched his pierced brow. “Sweet? You could do spaghetti with tomato sauce… that’s as sweet as you’ll get for a meal that isn’t curry. Go the Italian route,” he shrugged, flipping his pen from his ear to his hand like it was Tachikaze and resuming his writing.</p><p>“Oh… that sounds easy enough! Thank you, Captain!”</p><p>“Here,” Kensei stood up, handing him a messily scrawled paper with the recipe. “Don’t over work your pasta dough. It’ll get gross.”</p><p>Shuhei was about to thank his captain again after he read the recipe, but he was already gone. “Oh… the workday’s over…” Shuhei mumbled, smiling to himself and pocketing the paper. He tidied his desk, running to the Division’s kitchen and taking the ingredients he needed - he had about three hours before he was set to meet. She had kindly offered the Thirteenth Division’s kitchen, and he’d agreed, thinking it was rather cute that she’d wanted to watch him cook. Didn’t she mention off-hand once that Kurosaki’s younger sister taught her to cook…? He shook the thought from his head, an image of a certain orange-haired substitute shinigami flashing in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Bags of items in hand, he met up with Izuru at the Third Division, in the garden behind the office. The blonde was tending to the large persimmon tree planted by his former captain, pruning the branches and watering the nearby flowers that had been planted - forget-me-nots and magnolias. </p><p>“You wanted to meet in such a rush,” Izuru smiled slyly, wiping his brow with his sleeve. “What’s up?”</p><p>Shuhei set the bags down, admiring the Third’s garden. “I’ll have to ask Outoribashi-taichou to give me guitar lessons out here. It’s really nice.”</p><p>Izuru looked around as well, nodding. “It’s funny - after the war, the first thing I came to check on was this tree…” He reached a hand out and touched the bark gingerly, shaking his head and nodding at the bags. “What’s in there?”</p><p>Shuhei looked around as if expecting someone to overhear him say a curse. “Look, you can’t tell anyone, okay? I just needed your advice.”</p><p>“Stop being dramatic. What is it?”</p><p>The black-haired man leaned in closer, Izuru arching his brows. “I was going to text Rangiku and confess to her--”</p><p>“Finally--”</p><p>“--But I accidentally texted Rukia Kuchiki instead and now I’m making dinner for her.”</p><p>“Wha- Rukia Kuchiki? Like, Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division?”</p><p>“YES, Izuru, keep your voice down--”</p><p>“THE Rukia Kuchiki?! What about her?!” A female voice exclaimed, Izuru and Shuhei both jumping. Rangiku Matsumoto appeared, bounding in from the Third’s offices, flower pots cradled in her arms. “Why are you talking about Rukia, Shuhei? Oooh, what’s in the bag?!” She peered into the bags he’d set down, raising her brows curiously. “I see lots of ingredients for food…”</p><p>Shuhei glared at Izuru, who shrugged lightly. “We garden here together sometimes.”</p><p>“Izuru!!! Matsumoto, what did you hear!?!?!”</p><p>Rangiku giggled, setting the flower pots down, Shuhei noticing the bits of soil that left marks on her chest with a blush. “I just heard Rukia’s name! Although by the looks of what you brought… are you two making dinner together?!” She smiled, patting Shuhei’s head. “Are you finally over me, Shuhei?! I’m a little hurt, although the thought of you and Rukia together is so cute!”</p><p>“Ma-Matsumoto!! Stop that!!” Shuhei ducked out from under her hand, face beet-red. “You two can’t say anything-”</p><p>“I didn’t know you two were close, Shuhei~” Rangiku continued teasing, giggling. “Rukia could probably beat you up, you know. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Shuhei looked to Izuru for help, but the blonde nodded in agreement with the Tenth’s Lieutenant. </p><p>“We aren’t - weren’t - close! This happened by accident!”</p><p>“Did you two have a one-night stand?” Izuru quipped too nonchalantly for Shuhei’s tastes, resuming his pruning. Death had made him sassier than Shuhei would have liked in this moment.</p><p>“NO--! Please, don’t say anything, I don’t want people to find out about this, Kuchiki-taichou will kill me--”</p><p>“Shuhei, you finally won’t be poor if you marry into the Kuchiki clan!” Rangiku exclaimed. “And you can buy me the make-up I really like, and we can go shopping--”</p><p>“Why would I spend my money on you?!”</p><p>“He owes Urahara-san a lot of money for all his guitars and motorcycles,” Izuru stated, Shuhei glaring at him. “IZURU!”</p><p>Rangiku laughed again, shaking her head. “Don’t get so riled up, Shuhei! What time is your date, anyways?”</p><p>Shuhei peered at his phone - he had to be at the Thirteenth Division in fifteen minutes. “I have to go! Don’t! Tell! ANYONE! Bye!” He picked up the bags and shunpo’d away, Izuru chuckling to himself.</p><p>“Rangiku… don’t be mean.”</p><p>The blonde flipped her phone closed, a coy smile on her face. “Izuru! You’re no fun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not doing the "ū" for Shū's name... I had already written this, and I was too lazy to go back and change all of it... haha.</p><p>I love Kensei so much, so including him in little cameos is such an emotional experience for me........... *cries thinking about him*</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>